Unexpected Pleasures
by Lil Sarah Lulu
Summary: Jen is pregnant and doesn't want her life to change so she gives the baby up for adoption but after nine years the adoptive mother comes back to find Jenny's gone and she needs to find a bone marrow match for her daughter. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jen find's out she is pregnant by Jethro but decides that he isn't ready to be a father. So she disappears and has the baby and gives the little girl up for adoption. Only 9 years later Jen is dead and Jethro is still dealing with that. How will Gibbs react to the news that Jen had a child? How will he react to finding out that he is a dad again? Wait and see… Rated M for later chapters

Jen's POV:

"I'm what?" Jen said looking at the doctor. Jen couldn't believe her ears, he just said. "You're pregnant." Jen hears the doctor say it again. "You're pregnant." Jen couldn't believe her ears. Jen was in a daze. She took the clipboard and signed it. Jen hadn't been feeling good after the mission in Russia. But she didn't think anything of it. Jen had been careful every time she slept with... Jen grabbed her purse walking out of the office. Jen sat in her car. She had come to the realization that Jethro was the father. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Jen drove back to her townhouse. Jen looked around walking up the steps to her room. Jen sat on her bed. "I can't do this." Jen said out loud to herself. Jen couldn't be tied down to Jethro and a baby. Jen knew what that would mean. Jethro would be super agent man and Jen would be stay at home mom. And Jethro would never let her give the baby up and Jen didn't believe in abortion. So Jen decided to give the baby a good home.

Jen went through her pregnancy, everything was going good. She had taken a short leave from NCIS. She had found a good family for the baby and now Jen was having her baby. The adoptive parents in the next room waiting. And Jen in the delivery room alone. Jen couldn't believe how painful it was to create a life and after the little girl came out Jen held her. She was so tiny and so beautiful. Jen couldn't believe that she wanted to give the baby up, but Jen knew that Jethro was working on his third wife and she knew that this wouldn't be fair to Jethro. Jen handed the baby to the nurse and laid there crying as the baby's cry started to die. Jen had finished her hospital stay and than went back to DC only to be sent overseas for another mission.

Thursday, June 21st, 2009, Jethro's basement:

It had been a year since Jen's death. He couldn't even look at Jen; Jethro had been working on his boat again. Jethro had known that Jen killed a man but she was dead there was no reason that her reputation needed to be ruined. Jethro saw a woman walk down the steps. Jethro looked at her. "I'm sorry do I know who you are?" The woman shook her head. "I am Wendy Brown, I went to NCIS and I was told that Jenny Shepard was dead they told me that you knew her and I need to know if she told anyone who was the father of her child?" The woman asked she looked somber and professional. Jethro looked at the woman shocked wiping his hands. "Um Jenny Shepard didn't have a child." Jethro said walking over to the woman. The woman sighed. "Yes she did and that child is sick. She has Non-Hodgkin lymphoma and she needs a bone marrow transplant. We are losing hope in finding a match for her so we decided that contacting the mother was starting to be our option. I remembered Jenny's name and that's why I am here."

Jethro nodded. "How old is the little girl?" Jethro asked softly. As the woman handed him a picture. "She is almost nine, she is so bright." Jethro looked at the picture of the little girl. This child bared some of the same traits as Kelly. Jethro looked at the woman. "I'm her father." Jethro said softly looking up at the woman. Jethro took a deep breath handing the picture back to the woman. "She's beautiful." Jethro's face went blank all he could think was… 'Jen had my child and didn't tell me.' Jethro sat down. "I never knew about her." Jethro said looking at the woman. "Did Jen ever say where I was?" Jethro asked wondering what had been told to them about the birth father. The woman sighed. "He died in uniform apparently. She gave the lawyer the name and we found her story out to be true." Jethro nodded. "Daniel Cummings correct?" Jethro said knowing that Daniel Cumming's had been in the military for about three years before going off to war. Jethro had heard stories from Jen about their relationship and how they remained close friends.

Jethro tried hard not to lose his composure. Jethro also knew that leaving his child with this woman was probably best for now. But he wanted to know his daughter. Jethro looked at the woman. "I can go get the blood test done tomorrow if you would like." Jethro said softly. "Call me with the details and where I should go." Jethro said seeing the woman smile. "Thank you." Was all the woman said starting her way up the stairs? Jethro looked at the woman. "Wendy, she's my child and I never gave my permission, I want to know my daughter get in my way of doing that and you wont see her anymore." Jethro said as the woman turns around. "Are you going to take her away from us?" Wendy asked softly fear in her eyes. Jethro shook his head. "No but I do want to get to know her and if she wants to continue spending time with me than we will come up with something." Wendy sighs. "She's my daughter I raised her and gave her love and…" Jethro interrupts her. "And I never was given the choice." Jethro said to the woman. "You can get the blood drawn at Georgetown University Hospital and I will be you at the entrance afterwards." Wendy said walking back down the steps. Leaving her card on the table. "Call me." The woman says walking up the steps.

Tuesday, June 19th 2009, Mexico

Jenny looked at Mike. "I should go back." Jenny said softly." Mike looked at Jen putting the cigarette to his mouth. "Having regrets?" Mike asked Jen taking a chug of his beer. Jen nods. "I faked my death and I never got to finish my letter." Jenny said looking at Mike. "He should know." Jenny said looking at the wave's crash. "I never told him how much I loved him and how scared I was to be hurt and how…" Mike looked at Jen. "And how you had his baby and than gave her away." Jen nodded. "I didn't know about Kelly and Shannon. And after I found out…" Jen sighed. "I didn't know how to tell him." Mike laughed. "Excuses are just something people use to explain away why their life sucks." Mike says looking back out on the water. "You gave her away because you wanted your career and you knew that Jethro would want to keep the baby and you wouldn't be able to keep your career." Mike says standing up. "Witness Protection cleared you to go home four months ago. Go home and have it out with Probie."

Jenny looked at Mike. "What do you think he will do when he finds out?" Jenny asked putting her legs up on the wooden chair. Mike looked at his granddaughter and her mother playing in the sand. "He will blow a gas get at you, he will feel bad and feel betrayed but he will never understand but if you can find the child maybe just maybe you and him can become friends." Jenny looked at Mike. "You're son?" Jenny asked. Mike nodded. "I didn't know but I did feel that but I knew that he was with his mother so he was okay." Mike looked at Jenny. "But the first few steps are the ones that you need to take so go take them." Mike said putting out the cigarette and walking down the steps that lead down to the beach. Jen knew that Mike was right; she had to go face Jethro and tell him everything she wanted to tell him in the letter she never got to finish. Jen got up and walked inside the house. Jen looked at the pill bottle and took a deep breath. The pain got a little worse as each month passed but she decided that this was gonna be best for her.

Friday, June 22st, 2009, Georgetown University Hospital:

Jethro arrived at the hospital around five. He sat down waiting for Wendy. Jethro stood seeing Wendy walk into the small waiting room. "Thank you for the call." Wendy said softly. Jethro nodded. "If I can help…" Jethro laughed. I don't even know her name." Jethro said softly as to not startle the woman who was really antsy about the whole situation. The woman nodded. "We named her Amelia Marie Brown." The woman said looking back at the nurse who had stepped out. "I think they are ready for you Mr. Gibbs." Jethro looked back at the nurse Jethro looked back at Wendy. "I will be out in twenty." Jethro said walking back into the area and sitting in a chair that had needles laid out. Jethro took his jacket off putting it on the back of the chair. Jethro hated giving blood but he occasionally gave it because well people were asses and idiots. Jethro looked at the nurse who put a tourniquet around his arm. Jethro saw her searching for a vain and Jethro smiled when she finally found it. Jethro watched as she took the blood. And the nurse looked at him. "You know that no other patient actually smiles when they get this done." Jethro nods. "Yeah well I am pretty weird when I see a beautiful woman." Jethro says knowing that the woman would be flattered. The nurse finish's filling the tubes and than puts a bandage on the small area. "Well thank you Mr. Gibbs." The nurse says labeling the samples. Jethro laughs. "Actually it's special agent Gibbs." Jethro says putting on his jacket leaving his card on the small metal stand.

Before walking out to meet Wendy. Jethro smiled, "See that didn't take too long." Jethro said walking to the door holding it open. "Let's go." Jethro said watching Wendy walk out of the small waiting area. Jethro and Wendy walking to the elevator and getting on once the elevator hit the second floor. Jethro looks at Wendy who pressed the 9th floor button. "So how progressed is she?" Jethro asked looking forward. Wendy looks down. "She is in stage 2 but there is hope for her." Jethro nods seeing the elevator hit the ninth floor. Jethro looks around seeing a man stand up. Wendy walks over to him and kisses him. "How is she?" Wendy asks the man looks at Jethro but slowly comes around to his wife's question. "She's okay considering." Wendy nods looking at Jethro. "You have to wear a gown and mask..." Jethro nods. "I will don't worry." Wendy nods. "She knows we have been trying to find her mother. What I mean is you can say who you are she is braced for it." Jethro nods, "Okay." Jethro says walking over to the wash area and washing his hands and putting on a sterile mask and gown even grabbing a cap for his head.

Jethro walks into the room and sees the little girl who is playing with a Nintendo thingy that McGee was always raving about. Jethro sees the girl turn her attention to him and her smile goes wide. "Are you another doctor?" Amelia asked putting her game down and picking up the glass that was sitting on her table. Jethro shook his head. "No I'm not a doctor. I'm thinking you're my daughter." Jethro says sitting down. "Your mother she came to me and told me that you were sick and I wanted to see if I could help." Jethro said looking at the girl. "You're not gonna take me from my momma or daddy are you?" The girl asks. Jethro shakes his head. "No but I would like to talk to you get to know you and than if you want nothing to do with me than I wont bug you again." Jethro said knowing that ripping this girl from somewhere she wants to be would be the worst thing for her. "I never knew you existed and now that I know I know that you are old enough to decide where you want to be. So let's get to know each other here and now and if you want to continue getting to know me than... Than maybe you could spend a few days with me a month."

Amelia looks at the man. "I guess." Amelia said holding out her hand. "I'm Amelia." Jethro takes her hand. "Jethro." He smiles at her. "And it's very nice to meet you. You have your mother's smile." Jethro said taking his hand and brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "And you have the Gibbs eyes. And pretty red hair like your mother." Jethro's eyes went sorrowful. And Amelia noticed. She leaned over and hugged Jethro. "It's okay, I was raised well and this is just a little bump." Jethro nodded looking at the girl who smiled at him again. "Are you sick? Cause if you aren't you don't have to wear the mask thingy." Amelia says taking the mask off of Jethro before he has time to abject to it. Wendy puts on her gown and walks in. "What are you doing?" Wendy asks looking at Jethro. "Mom he doesn't have to wear it he isn't sick." Wendy nods. "Not too long Mr. Gibbs." Wendy says walking out of the room. Amelia laughs, "She's scared she's fighting so hard to keep me alive." Jethro nods smiling at the girl. "Well maybe you won't have to fight as hard if I am a match." Jethro says holding up an envelope.

"Doctor said it was okay to have pictures correct?" Amelia nods. "Yes sir." Amelia says smiling Jethro nods. "This was my first daughter Kelly and her mother Shannon, this is Jenny Shepard..." Amelia smiles. "My mom?" Jethro nods. "Correct and this is me not very many people get a picture of me but here I am." Amelia smiles. "I can keep these?" Jethro nods. "Yeah you can." Amelia searches the pictures. "So where is your other daughter?" Amelia asks looking at the pictures. Jethro looks down. "Dead." Jethro says seeing Amelia look at him. "Oh that's why you want a relationship with me?" Jethro nods. "Yeah part of it. You're mother died about a year ago." Amelia nods. "So you're alone. That must suck." Jethro laughs nodding. "Yeah well I have my team and I build my boat. I have my work and I do have some friends." Jethro says seeing Amelia laying her head back. Jethro holds Amelia's hand. "I should go and let your mother sit in here with you." Amelia looks at Jethro. "Don't go, I like seeing my eyes." Amelia says laying her head back. "Okay until you go to sleep." Jethro said putting his other hand over Amelia's rubbing her hand softly. Jethro sees her eyes close and Jethro looks at Wendy and her husband looking worried. Jethro looks back at Amelia knowing this would be harder than he ever knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, June 22st, 2009, Jethro's basement:

Jen walks down to the basement where Jethro spent his time working on his boat. She knew that it bothered Jethro but it was something that she lived with. She liked the sentiment with this boat. He named it Kelly after his daughter. She realized at that point that his boats were crafted out of care and that he wouldn't just build a boat and name it after someone he didn't truely love. Jenny heard someone walk down the steps Jenny looked up at Jethro who looked back at her shocked. His face turned white Jethro regained his composure and walked down the stairs. He had a flood of emotions but anger was the one on his mind. Especially after seeing the daughter that Jenny gave away. "So what happened?" Jethro said pouring a bourbon for himself. Jenny looked down, "FBI caught wind of danger for me they helped me escape I spent a week in the hospital. Before being sat in a room and made to wait until the creditable threat was completely gone. Than four months ago I decided to go see Mike. I have..." Jethro nods. "I know, Ducky told me. So Ducky knew too?" Jethro asked taking a sip of his bourbon. Jenny looked down. "Yeah Tony and Ziva were told I died at the scene. Vance knew, and of course Mike. I was supposed to die Jethro." Jethro looked at Jenny. "You should have stayed dead." Jethro said putting his glass down.

Jenny looked at Jethro shocked. "I came back because I needed you not to feel guilty, I need Tony and Ziva not to feel guilty and I need to finish what I was trying to tell you in a letter." Jenny said looking down. "I was pre..." Jethro laughed. "You had a daughter gave her away and than decided never to tell me." Jethro closed his eyes. "She's nine has your smile my eyes your hair she looked like Kelly a little." Jethro said leaning against the work bench. "And it's taking alot in me right now to not grab you and throw your ass out." Jenny was a little taken back by Jethro's statement. "You know, how?" Jethro laughed again raising his voice to let her know that he was pissed. "SHE'S SICK JENNY, SHE HAS CANCER AND NEEDS A BONE MARROW TRANSPLANT!" Jethro screamed. "IMAGINE MY SURPRISE WHEN A WOMAN COMES TO MY DOOR AND TELLS ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER SHOWS ME A PICTURE AND I INSTANTLY KNOW SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! AND EVEN AFTER FINDING OUT ABOUT KELLY AND SHANNON NOT A FUCKING WORD!" Jethro sits down on a stool and looks up calming himself down. "She was my daughter too Jen and you NEVER gave me the choice. You decided for me and that wasn't fair Jenny Shepard." Jen stood there shocked by the news Jethro threw upon her. "She's sick?" Jethro nodded. "Yeah, I gave blood today, I saw her." Jenny took a deep breath. "I don't want to confuse her. Not if I am leaving again." Jenny said grabbing her bag. "I'm sorry I lied, I should have told you and you have every right to be mad." Jenny said walking to the door.

Jethro looked at Jenny. "I'm pissed Jen but running isn't the answer. You ran and my team was split apart. You caused pain for everyone you touched at NCIS." Jethro said looking to the floor before looking back at Jenny. "You need to face your demons and fix what you can. And you need to fight, unless you think giving up is easier." Jethro said grabbing his broom. Jenny nodded walking towards Jethro. "It will be painful." Jethro nodded sweeping up a patch of sawdust before sitting down and grabbing his mug. "Yeah I know." Jenny leaned against the work station that housed nuts and bolts. "And there is no garentee." Jethro nodded. "I know but your daughter should know her mother." Jethro said looking at Jenny. "You say you stayed away to protect us but you wanted to stay away so you wouldn't have to face us before you died. You didn't want to put us through that pain again why are you here?" Jenny laughed. "So what, you calling me a coward?" Jethro nods softly. "Yeah that is exactly what I am calling you. Stay fight I know it will be painful, that it will be hard you were the director of NCIS. Our daughter is fighting for every breath she breaths, Jen. Why can't you, what makes you different?" Jenny looked down. "You burned down my Brownstone." Jenny said softly. Jethro nodded. "I have a spare bedroom. You can sleep there." Jethro said walking past Jenny. Jenny grabbed Jethro. "What if I said yes?" Jethro looked at Jen and looked down. "No." Jethro walked up the steps and yelled down. "I'm gonna get the room ready." Jethro said taking a deep breath.

NCIS Navy Yard, Monday, June 25th 2009

Jethro walked into the bull pen on Monday morning. Today was the day he was gonna find out whether or not he was a match for his daughter. Jethro checked his email again. And shook his head. Jethro saw Tony walk in. "Morning Boss." Jethro looked at Tony. "DiNozzo, where are McGee and David?" Jethro asked standing up and looking around. Tony looked at his boss. "Something on your mind, Boss." Jethro sat down and looked at Tony. As the doors of the elevator open and Jethro walks over to Tony and points to the elevator. As the doors open Jethro pushes Ziva and McGee back onto the elevator. "DiNozzo come." Tony gears up and walks into the elevator where Jethro pushes the button to go back down and as they start to move Jethro pulls the emergency break. "Jenny's alive, I might be out for a day or two coming up pretty soon and Tony I will need you to step up again... Just for a few days." Jethro said seeing everyone's shock. Tony looks at Ziva than back at Jethro.

"Boss I saw her she was dead." Jethro shook his head. "No she was alive barely but she was alive, how long did it take you to get her out of there?" Jethro asked softly looking at his phone to ring. Tony nodded realizing that she had been rushed out of there that day, that it had been different from procedure but just figured it was because of the situation. "Ducky said she was dying." Jethro nodded taking a deep breath. "Brain Tumor it has grown in size. But I convinced her to start treatment. It will be painful and hard and there is no guarantee but she is gonna fight." Jethro said looking at his phone praying for it to ring with news. Tony noticed Jethro;s anxious behavior. "There's something else Boss isn't there?" Tony asked. Jethro looked at Tony. "Nothing that concerns this team. Ziva I know that Jen was your friend. And she feels bad that she didn't say a word. And Tony she said you were following her direct order. She told you don't beat yourself up anymore." Tony looked down. "What are you hiding from us?" Tony asked again seriously. Jethro pressed the emergency stop letting it rest on the ground floor stepping out pointing at Tony. "Follow. The rest of you back to work."

Jethro walks out using the garage door. Jethro stops looking at Tony. "I have a daughter." Tony looks at Jethro confused. "I know you had a daughter Kelly. Are we getting a little confused with old age." Jethro cringed at the sound of his daughters name. Jethro reached behind Tony's head and slapped him. "No Jenny had a child. She gave her away and last week the adoptive mother came looking for any information on Jenny's family." Tony nods to shocked to say anything. "Wow, is everything okay?" Jethro shakes his head. "Amelia the little girl has bone cancer. I am waiting to see if I am a match." Jethro said laughing. "I never expected in a million years that I would be a father again. My marriages suck and I am afraid of commitment but there she was laying in a bed." Tony nods. "I remember that computer generated picture we did of..." Before Tony could finish his statement Jethro slapped him. "DiNozzo, I still do remember what was said when you did that." Tony laughed. "Sorry boss, I was just wondering... Does she..." Jethro nodded. his phone vibrating. "Jethro flips his phone open and smiles. "I'm a match. I need you to take the helm. I have papers filled out on my desk and if Vance asks why tell him. If you want to tell the rest of them why than go ahead. But for now I have to go."

Tony sighs. "Gibbs, tell Jen I forgive her, and good luck." With that Jethro leaves. Tony walking back inside putting his eye to the identification device and watching as the doors open. Tony rides upstairs and walks to his Boss' desk. Grabbing the file, Tony looks around. "The Boss is gone for a week or two. He has some personal business he needs to attend to. Probie, Ziva, man the phones for a while." Tony walked up the steps to MTAC. Letting himself in and spotting the director and sitting down. "Hello Director. Gibbs asked me to give this to you. And told me to tell you he had family matters he had to deal with." DiNozzo wasn't one to keep secrets but this was personal and as much as he wanted to scream to the world that Jenny gave away his boss' kid he knew it was his news to give not his. The director looked at the paperwork. "So you're taking charge of the team?" Vance asks softly. "The note says I am." Tony said looking at the director. "Unless you don't think I can handle the job for two weeks." Tony says looking at the screen. Vance looks at Tony. "Well Gibbs trusts you with his team so do I." Tony nods. Vance looks at Tony. "DiNozzo you are temporary team leader, so go lead." Tony nods running out of MTAC.

Friday, June 29th, 2009, Georgetown University Hospital:

Jethro is on his side. Looking at the TV and ignoring the nurse who is looking at the monitor. Jethro looks at the nurse. "So how long before I get to leave?" Jethro asks flipping again through the channels. The nurse sighs and shakes her head. "Later on today. Just be patient. You did just have bone marrow sucked out of your side." Jethro nodded and out of the corner of her eye he saw Jenny. Jethro smiled at Jen and pointed to the chair. "Hey nurse Ratchet give us a minute." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. Jenny took the seat and smiled at Jethro. "I am feeling kinda... Well kinda sick." Jenny said softly. "Chemo is hard." Jenny said pulling her legs up and shaking her head. "How are you feeling." Jenny asked seeing the boredom in his face. Jethro shrugged. "Bored. Did you get to see Amelia?" Jethro asked as Jenny looked down. She shook her head. "No she thinks I am dead. And honestly I haven't seen her adoptive mother since I gave her the baby." Jenny admitted. "Nine years later and here I am ready to be a happy family with my daughter and her father." Jethro shot a glance at Jenny. "Who said anything about being a happy family, Jen. No you fight for yourself you prove to Amelia that cancer can be won. I will not force that family to give our daughter back. Because as selfish as your decision was to me it wont be a selfish decision on my part." Jethro said looking back to the TV before giving up.

Jenny just looked at Jethro. "You can really just give away your daughter? You can watch her walk away?" Jenny asked softly. Jethro shrugged. "If that is what our daughter wants than yes. She is nine she knows right from wrong and she knows what she wants. If she wants me to be there than I will." Jethro said looking at Jenny. "Regret giving out baby away Jen?" Jethro asked coldly. Jenny nods. "Everyday of my life." Jen said but before Jethro could continue Wendy walks in. "What's going on here?" Wendy asks looking at Jen than back to Jethro. "You told Amelia a little over a week ago she was dead. Now she is alive?" Wendy says shaking her head. "You stay away from Amelia. Both of you. Is this some kind of joke for you two. Crush a little girl than give her back hope maybe she will want to live with you two." Jenny stood up. "No something came up. I had to go into protective custody and I was released a few months ago. I just made my way back to DC a few days ago. I have cancer and we were discussing if it would be healthy for me to explain why I let people thing I was dead for four months longer than necessary. I was afraid of fighting. But maybe it will help her fight if I do..." Jenny trailed off. Jethro thought it sexy when she did that, studder through her words. It didn't happen too often but when it did panic set in and it just made Jethro want to be her white night. "We would have came to you before we went in. It might be good to see that Jenny is fighting cancer just like her. If her birth mother can stay and fight than she can." Jethro explained. Wendy took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry Jen but you gave your daughter away, Jethro I know you said it was her decision but no it's not thank you for the bone marrow. But we don't want anything else from either of you." Wendy said wrapping her arms around her chest. "Don't contact us again. If you do I will have to get a restraining order." Wendy said walking out of the room.

Jethro looked at Jenny. "Well that went pleasantly." Jethro said. Jen nodded. "So are you going to let her tell you that you can never see your kid again?" Jen asked looking down to Jethro who was thinking. Jethro just shook his head. "Adoption is void. I didn't want to fight but I can see I don't really have much of a choice." Jethro said looking at Jenny. The doctor walks in and gives Jethro the okay to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday August 17th, 2009, Prince William County Courthouse:

Jethro and Jenny sit down with their lawyer. Jethro looks at Jenny as their lawyer speaks. "Okay we presented everything now we have to find out what this guy thinks of what we said. It's an emergency hearing so be prepared that just because we think we did good doesn't mean we convinced the judge." Jen and Jethro nodded and when the judge came out they all stood. The bailiff called the hearing. "Brown vs. Shepard-Gibbs." The judge sits down and opens the file. "I have come to a conclusion I am granting the request that Leroy Jethro Gibbs' name be put onto the birth certificate. He has proven paternity and has stated he was never informed about the minor child. The adoption process wasn't completed it was the Brown's responciblity to make sure the original birth certificate had both the mother and the father's name on it. And than it was their responciblity to take down the biological father in order to get concent for the adoption. That was not done. The original here has only the mothers leaving the fathers to be called into question. Therefore with the proof before me that Leroy Jethro Gibbs is 99.9% the father of the minor child and with the judgement that his name is being put on the birth certificate I have to say that because there was no agreement between the birth father and the adoptive parents the adoption is void. Therefore Mr. Gibbs and Ms. Shepard are granted full custody of Ameila Marie Shepard as it it stated on her birth certificate. I do believe though that the health concerns of the minor should be taken into consideration so I would ask that for no longer than a period of two months the minor child remain in the home of Mr and Mrs Brown until the minor child gets to know Mr. Gibbs and Ms. Shepard. Visitation will be between 4PM and 7PM Monday-Friday and one over night visitation during the weekend." The judge looks at Jethro and Jenny. "Good luck to you all I will see you in here in two months in order for transfer of the minor child." Jethro nods and smiles at Jenny rubbing her thigh gently.

Jethro looks at Wendy and sees her crying. Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky all stand up and Jenny smiles at them. "So dinner?" Jenny asks softly. Jethro looks at Jenny. "I want to go see Ameila, I think you should come too." Jethro said looking at the team. "We'll meet you a little later guys." They just nod and walk out. Jethro lets Jenny walk in front of him and Wendy meets them. "You just couldn't leave it alone. You had to get the courts involved?" Jethro nodded. "I was going to let it be Amelia's choice Wendy. I was but when you refused to let me see her that was when I had enough. Blame yourself Wendy. Me and Jenny are going to see Amelia. Since Jenny hasn't been able to meet her I think this reunion is long over due." Wendy looks at Jethro. "I won't stop fighting this Jetho." Jethro looks back to Wendy. "My name is on the birth certificate now Wendy. And you have no signed document saying I let you file for adoption and we have one judge who says we get full custody. We have two months to prepare Ameila to come home with me and Jenny. Help me or I will come back here and make that sooner." Wendy looked at her husband. "William." She breathed. William shakes his head. "We will help you, whatever is best for Ameila. We won't fight anymore." Jethro nodded. "Keep that promise and we will do this on our time schedule and not a courts." Jethro said walking over to Jenny and walking out of the court room.

Monday August 17th, 2009, Georgetown University Hospital:

Amelia sits in bed and laughs at the TV. Jethro walks in and sits down in the chair besides her bed. "What's so funny?" Jethro asks seeing Amelia smile. "Oh nothing much just watching ICarly. So the judge go in your favor?" Jethro nodded. "I am sorry I know I said this was your choice, but..." Ameila cuts Jethro off. "No she was out of line. You saved my life and she tried to keep you from seeing me." Amelia said the color on her cheeks a soft pink. "When I said you're mother was dead..." Jethro began as Jenny came into view. Her head bald, the bandana she wore covering the shock, her face pale lead on that she was sick. Amelia looked at Jethro. "She's not dead?" Ameila said looking at Jenny. Jethro held out her hand. Jenny looked at Amelia. "No I had to go into protective custody and after a while it was easier to stay away just in case I didn't beat the cancer. But I am going to fight to stay here. Just like you are." Jenny said smiling at the little girl.

Ameila nods. "So Do I have to go home with you?" Amelia asks softly. Jethro shakes his head. "Not today. Two months, but if you need more time." Amelia shook her head. "No I think two months will be fine. But can I still visit mom and dad?" Amelia asks nerviously. Jethro nods. "Of course, I only want what is best for everyone involved." Amelia smiles. "Before it was for me. Now it's for everyone involved?" Amelia asks in more of a question tone. Jethro nods. "Well I think that everyone just wants to love you Amelia but I don't think some people want to share." Amelia nods. "Yeah I guess so. Look I go home in three days I am finally in remission and I want to be stable. So if the judge thinks I should have two months fine. But I just want to be home." Amelia says matter of factly.

Jethro nods and Jenny sits down. "You're grandfather would have loved to have met you." Jethro looks at Jenny. "And I told your grandfather about you and Jackson can't wait to see you." Jethro said letting Jenny know that he had mended some fences with his father. Amelia smiles. "Really? He wants to meet me?" Jethro nods taking out a horse he had made from some wood. "I made that for you. Until you get the all clear to go visit real ones." Jethro said seeing Jenny's eyes. "No Jethro." Amelia smiles and nods ignoring Jenny. "Sounds like fun." Jethro nods. "She likes horses Jenny face it Jen it's in the blood." Jethro points to the games that had all to do with horses, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place or anything girly. Jethro looks to Jenny. "Jen I have to go. Amelia and you spend this time getting to know each other." Amelia nodded and starter telling Jenny about everything in her life.

Monday August 17th, 2009, The Gibbs Household:

Jethro had just finished painting the room a soft blue. Jethro sat down in the middle of the tarped room and took a cain of stain and stained the light wood a mahoganey. Jethro took a sip of beer and put it back down. Jenny walks into the room and smiles. "What's this?" Jenny asks looking at the room that had once been filled with boxes. "I leave for an hour and all the clutter is gone." Jethro nods. "She needs a room Jen." Jen nods taking a sip of water that she had in her hand. "She can have mine. I found a place." Jenny said smiling at Jethro. Jethro gets up. "Stay here it would be nice to have her mother here." Jen shakes her head. "Jethro no this isn't going anywhere I know that. I feel that. And I wont do that to our daughter. I will come here and take care of her but being around here like a happy family will hurt her too much if I..." Jenny looks at Jethro. the pain apparent in her eyes.

Jethro walks over to Jenny. "If you die?" Jethro asks. Jenny nods. "Or if we never are again. Yes." Jethro sighed and nodded. "That room will be yours I want you here." Jethro says going back to staining the dresser, nightstands and the desk. "And as far as dying well Amelia could die. Hell I could die does that mean we stop living our lives?" Jethro asks taking a swig of his beer. Jenny looks at Jethro. "Guess not." Jenny says as Jethro and Jenny come at an impass. Jenny wanted a promise for something more and Jethro couldn't give her that promise. Jenny would have to be paitent and she would have to take this slow. She had burned Jethro. She had been selfish and stole nine years from him. This would be a tough road but Jenny loved Jethro and even if Jethro couldn't admit it. He loved her too.

Amelia's POV:

Two months goes by quickly when you spend it with four people. I got to meet Ducky and Abby today. Ziva, McGee and Tony had been about three weeks ago. Jethro had been called into work and Jenny was at her doctors appointment to see how the tumor was progressing. Tomorrow would be the final court date. Tomorrow would be when I offically became Amelia Marie Shepard-Gibbs. I didn't know what to feel. Could I just walk away from the parents that took care of me. Through two bouts with cancer. Was that fair to mom and dad. Who knew. All I know is that Jen and Jethro knew me inside and out. Jethro had made me the girls paradise of rooms. Filter system in my room. Brand new desk and dresser and night stands. My closet there was fully stocked. I had books glaore. Twilight Saga, Vampire diaries and vampire academy books I wanted to read all over again. There were other things that Jethro hadn't known I wanted. IPod, computer, TV and phone. Stuff that Jenny said that she would make sure I had.

Tomorrow I would be someone else in a sense. So I decided I wanted to change my name. I had Jenny help me and I came up with something pretty special. Amelia Kelly Gibbs. Since I had so much of my half sister in me it fit. But as I finished packing my mom came in my father begging her to reconsider this. And my mom saying no. "Mom what are you doing?" I asked confused. My mom just grabs my bags and smiles. "We are leaving." I get confused again. "I have to go to Jethro and Jenny tomorrow." I said again wondering what this was all about. My mom just shakes her head and I realize she wont let me go. "No I lost two babies already Amelia I will not lose you too." I look at my mom and shake my head. "I will not leave I won't do it. I want to live with them. I want to know them. And I will visit. But my parents want me mom and I need them." I said looking down. My mom wasn't hearing it and so with that in the dead of night we ran.

Monday October 19th, 2009, Prince William County Courthouse:

Jethro looks at his watch and back at the table with just the lawyer. "She's late." Jethro said to Jenny. Jenny nods. "I know." The judge looks at Wendy and William's lawyer. "Where are your clients Mr. Deller." The lawyer shrugs. "I don't know they aren't at the hospital. I am having their neigbor look in their house for them." The judge nods and looks at Jethro and Jen. "Do you know where..." Jethro interrupts the judge. "No we dropped her off last night and told them we would see them today." The judge nods seeing the lawyer nod and the lawyer stood up. "The house was cleared of clothes and toys they ran off with her." Jenny and Jethro look at each other and than back at Tony, Ziva, McGee who had their phones out. Abby came around and sat next to a shocked Jenny. Ducky stands up. "Call Fornell." Ducky suggests. Jethro takes his phone out. "If you put out a warrent for their arrest I can have an amber alert put out in five minutes." Jethro said seriously. The judge nods and Jethro hits talk. "Fornell I need an APB put out and an Amber alert put out there on a dark blue explorer sport licence plate charlie-tango-romeo-521, Ameila Kelly Gibbs is the child's name last seen with Wendy and William Brown. Jethro nods. "Yes please do. Thank you." Jethro looks at Jenny. "We need to get back to the house get a picture of Amelia and meet him there." With that Jenny and Jethro walk out of the court room. To the house that held their daughters room. But wouldn't hold their daughter that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so my portable hard drive crashed on me and that is where I keep all my stories and pictures I had finished my stories on it, I mean it was chapter 6-8 of Unexpected Pleasures and Chapter 3-15 of What Happens When You Cannot Control Life, completely proofed and ready to be posted. I just got back my hard drive today. And apparently they could not save much of anything. Most of my pictures that is about it, so because I don't really remember what I wrote, and with me when I write it and proof it and my friend proofs it, it turns out to be great stories. And spending another two weeks to redo it all does not sound fun to me. So I hate to say this but I am officially gonna stop both stories.

But here is the over view of what happens.

Unexpected Pleasures:

Jen and Gibbs get their daughter back, they celebrate Gibb's birthday by hiring a babysitter and making love, Jen gets pregnant and stops treatment, in the end, Jen dies and Gibbs is sad but is fine because he was given a daughter and a son and a chance to believe in true love.

What Happens When You Cannot Control Life:

Charlie wakes, and Bella takes him hunting, Edward reads his mind of course and Jasper tastes the mood. They realize the whole self control thing runs in the family. They all move to Alaska for a while and than off to New Hampshire. Thirteen years after Charlie was turned, Sue died, Lilly made a deal with Rose, Emmett and Sam that if she turned her into a vampire that she would give her and Emmett a baby. Emmett and Lilly had sex and Rose finally got her baby and Charlie got both of his daughters forever.

Again I am sorry for the wait in this news, it just took forever for the repair shop to send me back the piece of crap, I am getting a brand new portable hard drive for Christmas. So hopefully nothing like this ever happens again. I have new stories that I am working on. I won't post anything until I finish the stories and proof them and everything. But I am working on a one shot because one of my friends just told me her steamiest sex scene and I wanted to so do one for twilight.


End file.
